Um Lugar Para Nós os Dois
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Existe um único lugar onde ninguém sabe quem eles são... - 2º lugar no III Challenge D/Hr do 3V


**Um Lugar Para Nós os Dois**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Sumário: **_num final diferente para "…Half-Blood Prince", Draco e Hermione cruzam-se no início de uma nova caminhada que devem levar em conjunto. _

**Spoilers: **_HBP. _

**N/A: **_eu quis escrever esta fic desde o dia em que terminei de ler HBP, ainda em inglês, mas apenas a consegui terminar quando me deparei com o III challenge D/Hr no fórum 3V. Por favor, quem ainda não leu o livro, não leia esta fic porque fica com o final estragado! Alterei certas coisas (grandes coisas), mas a "essência" é a mesma. Se alguém leu e não conseguiu entender o final, só tem mesmo de me mandar uma mensagem, eu terei todo o prazer em clarificar as coisas. _

_Quanto à "_Longe do Paraíso"_, o próximo capítulo já está pronto e só falta betar para o poderem ler. Se a Jane estiver com disposição, dentro de nada já aqui estará. _

_Como sempre, mil obrigados à Jane, por estar sempre do meu lado e me dar a oportunidade de terminar esta short, e à FiFi, que foi a beta da vez! _

* * *

"_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life for only to you_

_I dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore"_

_Evanescence, _"Anywhere"

Hermione fez força com as mãos e ergueu-se do chão. A dor na sua cabeça passara, a sua respiração voltara ao normal. De súbito, tudo parecia ter voltado ao que era. Consigo, claro. O cenário permanecia igual.

As pessoas continuavam a correr em seu redor. Colegas, professores, feiticeiros que não conhecia de lado nenhum. As suas caras, porém, mantinham-se iguais, terrivelmente iguais. Terror, o mais puro terror. Horror perante as cenas que assistiam. Medo que o mesmo acontecesse a eles. Esperança que alguém os acudisse e os salvasse da destruição total.

Ela afastou uma madeixa de cabelo da face húmida. Gotículas de suor misturavam-se com as lágrimas já derramadas pela dor e pelo desespero e com as manchas de sangue que lhe cobriam o rosto. Os dedos tocaram ao de leve o corte na bochecha e o sangue que secava por debaixo das suas narinas. Já não havia dor; na verdade, já não havia nada.

Olhou em redor. O corredor de Hogwarts, outrora sempre tão vivo e alegre, cheio de alunos divertidos e jovens, que sabiam bem como aproveitar aqueles últimos anos de inocência infantil, estava agora irreconhecível. Negro, sujo, frio. Fedia a sangue, a horror, a medo e a morte. Aqui e ali jaziam corpos sobre os azulejos, de braços estendidos pelo chão e dedos entrelaçados nas varinhas. De olhos abertos, a expressão de mais puro terror desenhada na face ferida, branca, gelada.

Atrás de si, alguém chamou o seu nome num grito único, aterrorizado. Fúria. Duas vozes que se aglutinavam numa só. Ron e Ginny lutavam contra os Devoradores da Morte que pareciam não desistir da batalha mesmo após obterem o seu troféu mais precioso. Mas ela já não os podia auxiliar mais. A ajuda já não estava ao seu alcance. Viu McGonnagal parar à entrada do corredor e pousar os seus olhos escuros e inteligentes em si. Antes seria como avistar um lampejo de força, de esperança para se conseguir manter erguida frente ao inimigo. Mas agora… nada. Simplesmente nada!

Reparou no rosto enrugado da professora, que se distorceu de fúria e raiva ainda enquanto a observava, reparou na mão que segurou a varinha com tal firmeza que poderia assustar alguém. McGonnagal parecia mais furiosa do que nunca, disposta a tudo o que fosse possível, inclusive não desistir sem luta por aquela noite adentro. A distracção da mulher saiu-lhe cara: perdida nos seus pensamentos em relação àquilo que via, Hermione acordou para a realidade quando a viu ser cercada por dois encapuzados vestidos de negro que lhe apontaram as varinhas. Chegara o momento da verdade.

Mas Hermione permaneceu imóvel no meio do corredor. Os vultos negros rodearam a figura imponente da vice-reitora de Hogwarts, tornando impossível a outra pessoa assistir à guerra que se travava entre eles. Um terceiro homem surgiu do nada, tal e qual como os outros: forte, alto, de vestes negras, máscara a ocultar a sua identidade. Um sorriso escarninho esboçou-se nos seus lábios no momento em que reparou nela e correu pelo corredor até chegar à jovem. A sua respiração estava alterada, mais rápida que o normal, os seus poros exalavam excitação ao mais alto nível. Soltando uma forte gargalhada cruel, o Devorador da Morte deu um violento pontapé em Hermione e prosseguiu o seu caminho para o outro lado do castelo. Ela, porém, não reagiu, como sempre. A sua atenção focava-se agora num outro plano.

Reparou na figura de negro escondida junto a um dos pilares. Sentada na sombra, não se podia admirar de não ter reparado nela ainda. Foi reconhecendo-a à media que se ia aproximando dela: o rosto esquálido e pontiagudo, branco como a cal da parede, o cabelo loiro desalinhado. Os olhos vermelhos e inchados não combinavam com a imagem típica, mas era impossível não se aperceber da sua identidade. Draco Malfoy. A visão fê-la reagir e Hermione sentiu o ódio assomar ao seu peito, tomar conta dos seus sentidos. Ali estava o culpado de todo aquele cenário!

Avançou, furiosa. Já não interessava se Ron e Ginny eram capazes ou não de sair com vida da batalha, se McGonnagal estaria a salvo dos seus atacantes, se Harry, Neville, Luna, todos os outros se encontravam bem – esses não podiam contar consigo, jamais! Mas Malfoy iria ouvi-las; Malfoy iria arrepender-se do que fizera; Malfoy iria entender que optara pelo caminho mais fácil e que este se revelara o mais errado.

A sua raiva, contudo, abrandou quando ficou a centímetros dele e pôde reparar na sua expressão. O olhar perdido parecia nem sequer reparar na sua presença. As marcas das lágrimas permaneciam marcadas na sua face, que parecia adquirir um tom cada vez mais esverdeado. Nas mãos segurava algo que relembrava uma fotografia de pequenas dimensões.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou ela numa voz insegura, tentando ocultar a raiva que ameaçava tomar conta de si.

Draco pareceu nem ouvir a sua pergunta. Algures, alguém gritou e ouviu-se nova gargalhada venenosa, seguida de um raio de luz verde.

- A vida é uma merda! – suspirou ele, por fim, num tom que nunca antes ninguém lhe ouvira. – A vida é uma bela merda!

- Pois é. E é também bastante consolador saber que gente idiota como tu estará sempre aqui pronto a torná-la ainda pior! – Hermione perdeu a surpresa que fora encontrar Malfoy naquele estado. – Como é que tu foste capaz? Como é que foste capaz de trazer tal carnificina para um sítio destes? Vê o que se passa em teu redor, Malfoy, ouve os gritos de terror dos inocentes… que mal é que eles te fizeram? Que mal fizeram ele àquele que tu adoras? Crianças de onze, doze anos… como consegues tu estar aqui sentado sequer?

Pela primeira vez desde que ali chegara, os olhos castanhos de Hermione cruzaram-se com os agora vermelhos de Draco. Os cantos da sua boca torciam-se naquilo que parecia ser um sorriso irónico. Então, como se tudo aquilo não se assemelhasse já a um autêntico sonho, ele estendeu a mão e mostrou-lhe a imagem que segurava entre os dedos.

A data no canto da fotografia indicava que fora tirada nos primeiros anos da década de 80. Pasma, Hermione reconheceu os rostos que ela mostrava: uma mulher loira e esquelética sorria ligeiramente para a câmara, gesto que tornava a sua figura muito mais bela e humana do que aquela que conhecera antes; segurava a mãozinha da criança que tinha no colo, levando-a ocasionalmente aos lábios para a beijar; a seu lado, um homem de figura austera e imponente, mas ao mesmo tempo orgulhosa por participar naquele retrato de família. O retrato da família Malfoy. Mas o mundo que observava era muito diferente daquele que Hermione havia conhecido antes. Onde é que estava a frieza, o gelo, a opressão? Onde estavam os rostos duros e impenetráveis dos membros? Porque razão Narcisa se mostrava tão afectuosa para com o seu filho? Porque razão Lucius parecia genuinamente orgulhoso da sua família?

- Ainda me lembro desses momentos, sabes? – falou Draco, quebrando os seus pensamentos. – Quando éramos unidos, éramos um só. Uma verdadeira família? A minha mãe sempre me mimou tanto… lembro-me dos beijos de boas-noites na testa antes de adormecer, dos bolinhos acabados de fazer, da roupa que ela própria aprendeu a fazer.

«E o meu pai… o meu pai tinha tanto orgulho em mim! O seu herdeiro, o próximo na geração. Ele queria mostrar-me tudo, ensinar-me aquilo que aprendera com a vida, transmitir-me os seus valores. São lembranças doces, entendes? Parece não passar de um sonho bom…»

Uma jovem sardenta do primeiro ano passou a correr atrás deles, tremendo de medo, com rios de lágrimas a tombarem dos seus olhos e a chamar pela mãe. Mas Hermione não ligou… nenhum deles ligou!

- Depois, ao aperceber-me _dele_… - o olhar de Draco fugiu para o braço onde ela acreditava estar gravada a Marca Negra, de maneira a que não existissem dúvidas sobre a quem ele se referia. – tudo mudou. Quando comecei a ouvir o seu nome ser proferido dentro das quatro paredes da minha casa, tudo se alterou. Perdi o herói que era o meu pai. Tornou-se frio, distante. Só havia uma coisa que lhe interessava: a sucessão do seu Mestre, do _nosso_ Mestre! Aquilo que aconteceria quando ele voltasse. Aquilo que eu seria nesse seu plano.

Riu-se sarcasticamente do seu próprio comentário e guardou a fotografia no bolso do seu manto. Hermione assustou-se com a sua atitude. Mas que raio lhe estaria a acontecer?

- Tenho andado com esta imagem aqui, junto a mim, ao longo deste último ano para me relembrar do porquê de estar a fazer isto! Ele ficaria tão orgulhoso se soubesse… dezasseis anos e já incumbido de uma tarefa tão importante! Talvez voltasse a ser como antes. Talvez todos voltássemos ao que éramos antes!

Hermione abanou a cabeça numa tentativa de assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

- Mas porque… o… vá lá, Malfoy, estás a ser tão excêntrico! Porque me estás tu a contar isso? Porque… porque é que estás a falar assim comigo?

- Estou a responder à tua pergunta!

- O quê? Estás a dizer que foi para voltares a ter um pai a ensinar-te valores duvidosos e uma mãe a fazer-te bolinhos e roupas que tu mataste Dumbledore e conduziste os restantes elementos desta escola ao mesmo destino? – Hermione sentiu a revolta nascer de novo no seu peito. – Deixa-me dizer-te, Malfoy, isso é doentio!

Ele cerrou os olhos cinzento-azulados e acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu fiz o que fiz – disse o jovem, sorrindo ligeiramente. – para ter a oportunidade de voltar a viver um dia como no passado. Tu não podes compreender… era isto ou nós os três. E este ataque nunca esteve no acordo. Assim que Dumbledore caísse morto, devíamos ter abandonado Hogwarts. Mas eles não resistiram à carne e ao sangue jovem… eles não souberam como resistir!

- Então tu mataste Dumbledore para que tu e os teus pais pudessem viver?

Hermione já não sabia que pensar. Estava perante Malfoy, que lhe confessava que assassinara alguém para que outros pudessem viver. Estava confusa! Seria uma justificação minimamente aceitável para a questão? Referira-se a ele _e_ aos pais, não somente à sua pessoa. Ou deveria considerar tal como algo indigno da sua atenção?

- Por favor, pára de dizer isso! – Draco trouxe-a de novo à realidade. – Eu não matei o Dumbledore. Eu não consegui… não tenho alma de assassino. Por isso, pára de dizer que o fiz, Hermione. Foi outro que o matou por mim!

Ela encarou-o, surpresa. Alguém a poderia beliscar? Será que ia acabar por descobrir que se encontrava a dormir na sua cama, algures no dormitório feminino dos Gryffindor?

- Tu chamaste-me Hermione!

- Não chamei nada!

- Chamaste! Tu chamaste-me Hermione!

Draco elevou os seus olhos e cruzou-os com os dela. Por fim, uma cortina de derrota tomou conta deles e acabou por encolher os ombros. Fora vencido.

- Chamei, não chamei… na verdade, que interessa isso agora? Entre tanta coisa, nós estamos aqui, que nem dois idiotas, a discutir sobre o teu nome…

- Olha que essa! Tu apareces assim aqui, completamente diferente de quem costumavas ser, a contar-me histórias de quando eras um menino bonito e feliz e do quanto querias voltar a ter a família que um dia tiveste e ainda tens o descaramento de vir a dizer que _eu_ é que sou a idiota!

- Eu não disse isso! – o jovem deixou cair a cabeça contra a parede de pedra atrás de si e suspirou profundamente. – Eu não te chamei idiota. Na verdade, o grande idiota aqui sou eu! Eu e as minhas ideias, as minhas esperanças. Só queria uma segunda oportunidade…

- E acreditas que matar é a melhor maneira de a conseguir?

Draco fechou os olhos, sem saber o que responder. Sabia que o homicídio (ou somente uma tentativa falhada dele) não tinha qualquer desculpa. Mas se não podia obter o perdão, então que, pelo menos, fosse compreendido. Então que ela conseguisse entender as suas razões para aceitar tamanha proposta.

- De qualquer maneira, já não interessa! Acabou! Não consegui atingir os meus objectivos, não encontrei aquilo que procurava. Perdi tudo o que tinha! E agora resta-me isto… - olhou em redor para o corredor que se encontrava subitamente deserto. – Acho que, afinal, é um bom destino, tendo em conta tudo aquilo que aconteceu.

Hermione seguiu o seu olhar e sorriu levemente de uma maneira curiosa.

- Talvez _isto_ seja mais do que aquilo que tu pensas!

- Pois… um cenário de guerra pode ter várias interpretações consoante o ângulo de visão…

- Eu não estou a falar do que se passa aqui, neste corredor, nesta escola! Estou a falar _disto_… de nós, desta conversa!

Ele endireitou o corpo para ter uma melhor visão do rosto sujo e ferido de Hermione. Porque seria que os olhos dela brilhavam daquela maneira? Na verdade, como era possível os seus olhos brilharem tanto assim? Porque razão nunca antes reparara na maneira como eles brilhavam?

- O que é que tu estás a tentar dizer?

- Estou a falar disto! Não entendes o que está a acontecer? É isto… esta é a tua segunda oportunidade. Estamos os dois a vê-la nascer para nós.

A sua boca abriu-se num sorriso genuíno e as suas mãos estenderam-se para tocar ao de leve as deles. Os olhos de Draco caíram nas mãos brancas da jovem, peso que a fez afastá-las num ápice. Isso, porém, não matou o seu sorriso. Não matou aquele brilho no seu olhar.

- Segunda oportunidade? – insistiu o rapaz, sem conseguir entender o que estava a ouvir da boca de Hermione. – O que queres tu dizer com isso?

- Aquilo que tu entendeste! Tens desperdiçado estes últimos seis anos da tua vida, se não mais, isso tu lá sabes… Tu tentaste ser quem não eras, ainda há pouco o admitiste. Tentaste matar alguém e não conseguiste, não tens a alma necessária. Agora, mudou a vida, mudou o cenário… está-te a ser dada a oportunidade de corrigir os erros do passado.

Ainda na penumbra do corredor, Draco procurou de novo o olhar de Hermione.

- Porque… - perguntou ele, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – porque é que me estás a dizer isto?

Nesse momento, Hermione perdeu o sorriso e até mesmo o equilíbrio.

- Francamente, não sei! – confessou a jovem ao fim de alguns minutos. – Não sei. Mas a verdade é que agora estamos os dois no mesmo barco. Partilhamos o mesmo caminho. E acredito que não estamos juntos por uma simples coincidência do destino!

Perante estas palavras, a rapariga estendeu de novo a mão, esperando que Draco a aceitasse, aceitasse o seu auxílio. Seria difícil para ambos: tão diferentes, de mundos tão opostos, com ideais tão contrários. Mas era altura de enfrentar as suas diferenças e unirem-se para encarar o caminho que os esperava. Era altura de seguir em frente, esquecer o que ficava para trás. Começar de novo. E apenas o conseguiriam se tivessem um apoio forte a seu lado.

- Temos de ficar juntos agora. Sei que tem de haver uma razão para todos os acontecimentos até agora: o que nos sucedeu, o facto de estarmos aqui. Tem de existir algo… o que falta é encontrá-lo. Temos de conseguir…

A medo, Draco aceitou a mão que ela lhe oferecia e ergueu-se do chão. Naquele preciso momento, o corredor parecia deserto e sem qualquer indício de vida. Teria a guerra acabado ou estaria ainda a desenrolar-se longe dali? Quem sairia vitorioso? Quem sairia derrotado?

Já não interessava. Nada mais os ligava uns aos outros agora. Agora, era altura de encarar o futuro. Era somente isso que interessava. Nada mais que o futuro.

- Vamos esquecer o passado. Vamos aproveitar a oportunidade que nos foi dada. Recomeçar como se nada antes tivesse acontecido! – Hermione sorriu levemente e apertou a sua mão com ligeira força. – Teremos muito que aprender. Para modificar os nossos defeitos, ser um bom porto de abrigo. Mas acredito que, com tempo e força de vontade, iremos conseguir.

- Posso contar-te um segredo? – Draco esperou que a jovem acenasse afirmativamente com a cabeça e sorriu de forma descontraída e relaxada, tal como há muito não fazia. – Ficas muito bonita quando sorris!

Do outro lado do corredor, pirilampos mágicos assinalavam uma noite marcada pela tragédia. Luzes nocturnas em campos obscuros que marcavam o início de uma nova era num mundo que um dia aqueles jovens haviam conhecido. Uma era que não teriam de enfrentar.

Juntos, avançaram pelo corredor. Talvez em direcção a uma nova existência ou a uma nova luz. Lado a lado. Juntos, tal como nunca haviam sequer imaginado. Numa tentativa de refazer aquilo que nunca haviam outrora conquistado. Talvez assim conhecessem uma nova maneira de enfrentar a vida. Talvez assim conhecessem novas almas por detrás de quem pensavam distinguir a fundo. E para trás deixaram o passado, os corpos gelados, feridos, derrotados. Carne inútil esquecida entre todos aqueles que, tal como eles, haviam perdido as forças e sucumbido perante as forças que se mostravam maiores que eles.

Agora, o que interessava era a sua nova caminhada. Num mundo para lá da realidade… para sempre… juntos, lado a lado.

_**FIM**_


End file.
